Jackson's Kingdom
Info Jackson's Kingdom Season 1 'is a fan made rush, where 14 queens were be selected to compete to be the Next Jackson's Kingdom Superstar! This server and rush was started on March 22nd of 2019. Created by Jackson. Contestants Contestants Progress Episodes 'Episode 1 - Whats the Tea?: * Runway Challenge: The objective for this challenge will be to find a look that is inspired by a specific type of tea. This can be any tea you want, ranging from green tea, white tea, chai tea, etc. (It needs to be a real tea though, nothing fictional!). There’s multiple ways you can approach this: You can find an outfit that matches the color of the tea, origin of the tea, or matches the name of the tea, etc. The goal is to be CREATIVE! Make sure to submit a picture of the tea you have chosen as well for reference. * Main Challenge Winner: Alyssa Hunter * Bottom Two: Jiggly Caliente & Venessa Vanjie Matteo * LipSync Theme: Britney Spears * Eliminated: Venessa Vanjie Matteo 'Episode 2 - Lights, Camera, Action!:' * Runway Challenge: It’s always important to pay homage to female artists who have inspired many of us to do better, and have helped lift the LGBTQ+ community. For this reason, this week, we are doing a rusical to pay respects to one of my favorite artists Dolly Parton! Your objective for this challenge will be to submit a song by Dolly Parton, along with a performance look. * Main Challenge Winner: Trixie Mattel * Bottom Two: Jiggly Caliente & Kameron Michaels * LipSync Theme: Country * Eliminated: Jiggly Caliente 'Episode 3 - Dolly the Rusical:' * Runway Challenge: For this week’s challenge, you will be split off into two teams of six. You will be working as a team to write a script for your upcoming mini-movie debut! Each team will be responsible for working together to write a script that involves everyone on the team. Your script will ALSO need a title. You will also need looks that are inspired by the characters you choose to play in your story. (For example: If your team decides to write a story about solving a murder, each member of your team needs a look inspired by the role they are playing in the script). This will be judged by how involved you are, the amount of teamwork involved, and who’s script POPS the most! * Runway: Category is....Movie Looks. Submit a look that is inspired by your role or character in your movie scripts! * Main Challenge Winner: BenDelaCreme * Bottom Two: Alyssa Hunter & Aja * LipSync Theme: Song from a movie * Eliminated: N/A 'Episode 4 - Periodic Madness!:' * Runway Challenge: For this week’s challenge, you will need to call upon the science gods like Isaac Newton to help you. This week, you will need to serve us a look that is inspired by one of elements on the PERIODIC TABLE! You will need to submit an image of your element, along with its name, and then your runway look! * Main Challenge Winner: Aquaria * Bottom Three: Hayden Williams, Trinity The Tuck, & Trinity K Bonet * LipSync Theme: Love song * Eliminated: Hayden Williams 'Episode 5 - Historical Drama:' * Runway Challenge: For this week’s challenge, you will need to go back in time. You will need to serve us a runway look that is inspired by a historical time period (1920s, ancient China, 200 BC, disco period, etc etc). In addition to your runway look, you will be required to write a short description explaining how your runway look relates to your time period, and give us a small history lesson on it by explaining the fashion choices of that period. * Runway: Category is....History. Give us a look that is inspired by a certain time period! * Main Challenge Winner: Aja * Bottom Two: Barbra Peach & Kameron Michaels * LipSync Theme: 1980's * Eliminated: Kameron Michaels 'Episode 6 - Opposites Attract?:' * Runway Challenge: For this challenge, you will be required to submit TWO runway looks....these two looks must display opposite concepts of some sort. Examples of two looks contrasting the other may be submitting a good and evil look, a yin and yang look, a black and white look. There’s many possibilities and you all have plenty of good options! * Runway: Category is....Opposites Attract. * Main Challenge Winner: Aquaria * Bottom Two: Trixie Mattel & Ophelia Overdose * LipSync Theme: Drag Queen * Eliminated: Ophelia Overdose 'Episode 7 - Reading is What?:' * Runway Challenge: To be Jackson’s Next Drag Superstar, they need to be able to crack a joke and yet be shady at the same time. For this week’s challenge, you will need to assemble and write at minimum ONE READ per remaining queen, not including yourself! So you’ll have eight queens you’ll need to write reads for. Be creative, be funny, and don’t steal reads from the show otherwise that’ll land you in the bottom automatically. * Runway: Category is.....Monochromatic. Give us an outfit that is one color! * Main Challenge Winner: Aja * Bottom Four: Alyssa Hunter, Trinity K Bonet, Trinity The Tuck, & Lady Gaga * LipSync Theme: Nicki Minaj * Eliminated: Trinity The Tuck & Lady Gaga 'Episode 8 - The Nature Ball:' * Runway Challenge: My fierce queens, it’s important to play homage to our beloved planet, since it gives us the opportunity to live our lives the way we want to be. So for this week’s challenge, we will be doing a Nature Ball where you must serve three different and unique looks! * Runway: *LOOK #1 - Category is....FLORAL COUTURE. Give us your best interpretation of floral! This can be flower patterned, nature-esk, anything green, etc. Be creative! *LOOK #2 - Category is....ANIMAL KINGDOM. Give us your best animal look! This does not have to be a literal animal. It can be animal inspired. Be creative! (Again!). *LOOK #3 - Category is....The Future Of Earth. Give us your OWN interpretation of the earth in the future with this runway look! (A description may be helpful to explain your look). * Main Challenge Winner: Aquaria * Bottom Two: Aja & Trixie Mattel * LipSync Theme: Ariana Grande * Eliminated: Trixie Mattel 'Episode 9 - The Madonna Act:' * Runway Challenge: You final six queens have proven to be the fiercest of them all....but the time has come for teams once again! You will be paired up into three teams of two. You will need to pick a song, and perform to a song by Madonna as a duet. You will have to choose one of her songs TOGETHER as a team (both team members need to agree in order for you to claim the song). After you choose a song, you will need to find performance outfits for the song that are cohesive and match. * Runway: Category is.....FAMILY RESEMBLANCE. Find a looks that match in any way you like! But there needs to be a family resemblance between you all... * Main Challenge Winner: Alyssa Hunter & BenDelaCreme * Bottom Two: Alyssa Hunter, Aja & Trinity K Bonet * LipSync Theme: Madonna * Eliminated: Trinity K Bonet 'Episode 10 - Party Hard Girls:' * Runway Challenge: My final five girls, it’s time for probably your fiercest challenge yet so far. You will need to design and come up with a character for who will be going to a party! This will work similar to snatch game in a way. You will need an outfit for this character. (Ex: If you wanted to be a nerd attending a party, you’d need to find a nerd outfit). You will need to write up improv to all the following scenarios given to you below as if you were your character. *Scenario 1: A boy comes up to you asking you if you want to dance with him *Scenario 2: Your friend asks you for love advice, and doesn’t know if she should approach this one guy. She wants you to go with her to help *Scenario 3: You notice your best friend making out with your BOYFRIEND on the dance floor! *Scenario 4: The party is just about over, when the cops bust it. Everyone is running away frantically and a cop comes up to you. * Runway: Category is.....LLL. Submit a Latex, lace, OR a leather look! Only one of these! * Main Challenge Winner: BenDelaCreme * Bottom Two: Alyssa Hunter, Aja & Barbra Peach * LipSync Theme: Arethra Franklin * Eliminated: Aja Top Four of Season 1 'Episode 11 - The Grand Finale:' *The Grand Finale is upon us, girls! You four will be battling it out for the crown in this final stretch of the race. Here’s how the finale will work: *'SPEECH:' Submit a thoughtful and thorough speech on why you deserve to win this competition, and what you’ve learned or conquered while competing. I want to see real heart and soul when it comes to these speeches. *'CROWNING LOOK:' Submit a crowning look for this LAST and FINAL runway of the season! *'FINAL LIP-SYNC:' Submit a lip-sync of your choice! Any song that you feel is worth a final lip-sync! (RUPAUL SONGS ARE OFF LIMITS...). * Season Winner: Aquaria * Runner-Up's: Alyssa Hunter & BenDelaCreme * 2nd Runner-Up: Barbra Peach * Miss Congeniality: Barbra Peach